


Secret Night

by peoplelikevixx (WaterandWar)



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Hints at N/Hongbin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterandWar/pseuds/peoplelikevixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi froze completely, staring at the figure from last night who stared back. The man had Ravi's cup to his lips; leisurely drinking it with a straight face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Night

Ravi walked the ominous alleyways, faint illumination from the streetlights laid upon his path. The pale moon hung high in the sky, very few stars scattered around leaving the heavens akin to an abyss. Ravi mentally cursed Hyuk for keeping him so long. Both Ken and him knew he had work early the next day yet it was always "just a little longer, we never get time together." Hakyeon and Hongbin on the other hand always disappeared before they could be subjected to the same. Ravi never did figure out if they disappeared home or to a secluded room. He didn't really want to find out on accident either.

Ravi was snapped from his thoughts, glancing frantically around his surroundings. Anxiety rose in his chest and he felt something was off. It wasn't a sound that alerted him, no, more like a lack of. Even in these still hours of night it was not uncommon to hear faint televisions, or a distant car, or some sort of nightly ambience but a severe lack of anything was very unusual if at all possible.

He gulped and studied the area twice over, making sure there was no threat to be had. The anxious feeling that gripped him showed no signs of leaving but he was tough, he could take any punks that tried anything. He let out a breath, which came out shakier than he like it to. With his body softly trembling he resumed walking. He blinked, then blinked again, why was he walking down this street? Where was he going?

He could process the fact he was going in the very wrong direction but it was though his body hadn't caught up, or it just wanted to keep going despite its occupant's wishes. Maybe he had passed out at Hyuk's place and was dreaming, it would explain the weird haze that wrapped itself around his mind. Wait, when had that clouded his mind? And where was he now?

As his legs roamed where they pleased he began to mentally retrace the last few hours of his day. Having nothing else to do unless he wanted to space out and just see where he ended up. It was late afternoon when he had arrived at the usual coffee place the gang out would meet at. They had stayed there for only a few hours before retreating back to Hyuk's for the usual shenanigans the boys did. None of them drank today and Ravi's memory was clear on not passing out. Was he really dreaming?

He replayed his memories again for any oddities. The day was just like every other get to together. The same coffee and cute face.

Wait.

That was one irregularity right there. Ravi concentrated on trying to remember what exactly happened, even if it turned out to be completely unrelated it was something.

Hakyeon was always the first to arrive, sitting at their usual spot with his coffee. However today he was not. He had texted Ravi that he'd be later due to something going on with Hongbin. He didn't think too much on it, maybe Hongbin had gotten sick or some relationship problems. Ravi ordered his coffee, standing beside another man waiting for his own order. There was something about the man that was deeply familiar to Ravi. Why? He seemed to be glaring at thin air, was he in a bad mood or did he just have resting bitch face? Either way Ravi found him awfully attractive, wondering if he came here often. That would explain why he swore he'd seen the man before.

This was going to drive him up a wall. Ravi turned, opening his mouth to question though the next voice to speak was an employee. The young worker handed the man his drink, effectively cutting Ravi off before he could even start. He closed his mouth again, figuring he'd just leave the question unanswered. Ravi was not expecting the man to turn towards him, looking him dead in the eye for what felt longer than a moment before leaving but he did. Ravi continued to stare at the man as he left, taking a seat on the opposite side from his gang's usual spot. Those eyes had sent a chill down his spine. Ravi couldn't place what emotion they had filled him with, but whatever it was, it was strong. The voice of the earlier employee snapped him out of it, handing him his order.

He took his drink and sat in his spot just as Ken arrived, acting as his usual weird self. Everything past that was the same; the usual. Would that small event have any connection to his current predicament? It seemed unlikely, but his instincts seemed convinced that man was important. Was it the look he received? That spark of... something in the man's eyes Ravi couldn't place? Or the overwhelming sense that wasn't the first time he had been near him? He swore there was something else in his memory but that overpowering haze gripping his mind seemed determined to keep it from him.

He grabbed his hair tightly, annoyed. Wait. He could move. He removed his hand from his hair and looked at it. His body was his own again? His head darted up to examine his surroundings. It was darker than before, streetlights absent and replaced by moonlight alone. Fog lurked around him, obstructing his field of view. All around him was towering trees, no buildings or roads in sight. How long had he been standing there caught in his thoughts? Maybe he should have been paying attention on how to get home. He had never been to the woods nearby the city, he wasn't even sure which direction the city laid in nor how long he had walked.

The dread was rising in him, the atmosphere and chill of the night worsening his state. He twisted around in his spot, looking around frantically for any sign of something that would lead him home. He began trying to take deep breaths, body trembling in fear. The logical side of his brain was telling him not to panic, he probably walked straight, right? That would mean he would just need to turn around and walk. He began walking in the direction that he assumed he had come from. Another side of his brain bothered him as he walked. How did he know he had gone straight? His legs seemed to enjoying turning corners earlier, what stopped it from doing so in the middle of the woods?

He stopped walking, his stomach fell at that thought. Before he could overthink he was dragged from his thoughts by a bell chime. It rang behind him, to the left. He turned towards the sound, changing his path to follow it cautiously. A dark mass moved in the corner of his eye. Was it a wild animal? Not a small one either he guessed due to its height. He heard another bell chime, right this time. What was that and where was it leading him?

As he walked something scurried by his feet. The man yelped, jumping away before noticing the squirrel climbing a nearby tree. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as his body relaxed, realizing that was what had ran past. His calm state didn't last long, as he could have sworn he heard a distant chuckle, though he was unsure where it came from, or if it was even real.

Another bell chimed, taking him from his worry. It sounded like it came from where he had started. Alright was it leading him or just toying with him? He had no other leads to go off of, having no choice he continued following it. The chimes appearing to lead him to a small clearing, one brightly lit as though it were favoured by the moon. It was very small, surrounded by trees on all sides like a stage for a moonlit play. He stopped dead in his tracks upon making out the figure of someone in the centre of the clearing. He couldn't see any clear features, completely covered by a dull red cloak. Ravi couldn't move, paralyzed by something as he stood at the edge of the tree line.

The figure turned, a bell in hand that shattered away into nothingness. Something compelled Ravi to walk towards them. Apparently his body was not his own tonight. As he grew closer he was able to make out more of the figure, problem was he felt as though he were falling into a trance. His mind fading from reality into a superficial one where only the figure and himself lay. The environment around faded out of focus, the figure being his only concern. The cloak, no, there was no cloak now. He could see his face turning, soft dark hair framing it. Ravi knows he's seen it before, those eyes that could see right through him. He watched them memorized, inches from him. When had he gotten so close? Something warm was around him, arms? Was he being held in an embrace by this figure? He didn't mind that thought, it felt so right, how could he mind?

He felt his body swaying, dancing to an unheard beat but he couldn't look away from the man's eyes. He felt the warm touch of fingers intertwined with his own. His body felt disconnected but warm, the embrace dream like yet was akin to a consuming fire. The scent of something lulled him further, was it the man in front of him? It was a sweet scent, Ravi wanted more.

The eyes that so enticed him prior slowly shut, moving closer, Ravi's own now a sliver open. He felt lips on his own, soft and perfect. He didn't know where they were now. Was the moon still in the air? He didn't know and didn't care; everything else didn't even register to his mind. Something pulled him deeper into the kiss. Was he still standing? He didn't think so. 

His eyes shut completely at this point, feeling consumed more and more by the fire on top of him. Something was traveling along his body, the heat making him feel surrounded and trapped. What was touching him? Hands? They trailed along his back and sides before settling on his hips, holding him in place.

He felt the lips leaving his own, a moan leaving them as consciousness slipped further from him. Chills ran down his spine as a jolting pain came from his neck. He gripped the closest thing he could, feeling soft cloth. The feeling pulsed as they kept sucking the spot, making him emit various sighs and groans. The feeling traveled south down his body, disappearing at his hips. He panted, his senses completely overwhelmed. He felt warm breath by his ear, a voice whispering something he couldn't make out before he fell into darkness.

 

Ravi bolted upwards, eyes snapping open and sweat covering his body. He looked around his surroundings seeing the familiar layout of his apartment. Blankets wrapped around him and body donned with pajamas. Morning sunlight was shining through his windows, onto the moderately messy room. The air was calm, motionless as early morning was known to be. If it weren't for the vague memories of last night one could be mistaken for thinking it was another average morning. He rubbed his face, calming himself down, convincing himself it was just a dream. Right? How did he get home than?

He forced himself to stop questioning things and to just normalize his life for a few minutes. A long sigh left his lips, and he sat, unmoving, for a long time. As he moved to stand he felt sudden pain from the crook of his neck. He shuffled to the bathroom, looking into the mirror. His heartbeat quickened and his breath caught. That was a lot of bruises lining his neck. He subconsciously rubbed them, hissing when he did so. 

He staggered out of the room, his legs not wanting to work now. He headed to his kitchen. With a shaking form, he focused all his attention on making coffee. He took it slow in order to avoid dropping anything. As he waited for the machine to do its thing, he tried keeping a hold on his mind. Not knowing how to react or what to do with everything going on. Maybe he's hallucinating? How do you even approach this?

It took him a minute to realize his drink was ready. He poured it and tried taking a sip before it reminded him that coffee was a very hot drink. He placed it back onto the counter after burning his mouth. Just going to let that cool for a bit. What time was it? Instead of looking at the clock he took to the view out his window, his eyes widening at the sight.

He could have sworn the moon was there, hovering three times too big for a moment before he blinked. The sky was normal again; sun almost completely risen from the horizon. The orange and yellow hue from the sunrise lingering at the other edge of a pale blue sky. Ravi rubbed his eyes again, maybe he was going crazy. That coffee sounded nice again; he turned his body around to see someone drinking it.

Ravi froze completely, staring at the figure from last night who stared back. The man had Ravi's cup to his lips; leisurely drinking it with a straight face. This continued on until he returned the cup to the counter, empty. Ravi's facial expression and body frozen in place. Blinking occasionally as he watched, immobilized by his own shock, disbelief, and pure bafflement. The man looked him up and down, seemingly waiting for a response of some sort. Ravi's shock dulled, moving his mouth slightly trying to form words, but wasn't quite sure what to say. A smile spread across the man's face watching.

When Ravi managed to form speech all that came out was a mixture of emotions lacing his voice, "What."

The man walked forward, leaving barely any space between the two. He leaned forward, His lips brushing Ravi's ear before he whispered, "You're mine now." 

Ravi shivered in response, watching as the man moved to places a kiss to his cheek. Ravi had many questions at this point. For starters, who was this man? He felt said man's body vibrate, laughing silently before pulling back to look at Ravi in the eye. The same piercing ones from before.

"Taekwoon".

Ravi blinked a few times, what? It dawned on him that he may have accidentally said his question aloud. Does that mean this man's name was Taekwoon? Seemed so. His voice was very gentle and hushed, one that would be easily lost in a crowded room. Taekwoon backed away from him, turning to leave. Ravi reached forward, trying to stop him. The man walked away or more shattered away as he walked. Ravi watched dumbfounded as his hand phased through one of the shattered pieces disappearing. What in the world had just happened?

"I'll be back soon." The soft disembodied voice spoke around him, coming from no clear source. 

Maybe Ravi would need something stronger than coffee now.


End file.
